westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanishing Point
| season = 2 | number = 9 | image = .jpg | airdate = June 17, 2018 | runtime = 59 min | writer = Roberto Patino | director = Stephen Williams | previous = "Kiksuya" | next = "The Passenger" }} "Vanishing Point" is the ninth episode in the second season of ''Westworld'', and the nineteenth episode overall. Plot Synopsis Detail Official detailed plot here Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Sela Ward as older Juliet *Jimmi Simpson as William *Ben Barnes as Logan *Martin Sensmeier as Wanahton *Jack Conley as Jack Monroe *David Midthunder as Takoda Co-Stars *Aaron Fili as Roland *Ryan Mitchell as QA Responder *Hal Havins as Prospector *Adison LaPenna as young Emily Trivia and Notes The title A "vanishing point" is the point in a perspective drawing where parallel lines appear to converge. General Mistakes Quotes Man in Black: (voiceover) No one else sees it. This thing in me. Even I didn't see it at first. And then, one day, it was there. A stain. And the more I thought about it... the more I realized I couldn't remember a time it wasn't there. Invisible to everyone. Except you. You saw right through it, didn't you? When did it creep in? A tiny fleck of darkness. Was it all in my head? Or in a remnant of a dream? Juliet: (voiceover) Is this real? Are you real? Emily: I know why you're here, and why you don't wanna leave. You're punishing yourself. Man in Black: (scoffs) Emily: You know, I ran from the pain, too. For a long time I didn't want to think about what happened, because I thought I was to blame. Man in Black: It's not your fault. Emily: Do you remember on my sixteenth birthday Mom gave me a jewelry box? When you opened it, a little dancer spun in the center. She had it engraved... on the bottom. It said: "To my beautiful ballerina... Emily" Do you remember what I did with it? I threw it in the trash. I told her if she wasn't drunk all the time she'd know that I hadn't danced in years. And then afterwards, I went to get it back, because I felt bad, but the trash had already been emptied, and it was gone. I pushed her away. And then it was too late. But it's not too late for us. Wanahton: (speaking Lakota) Deathbringer. We've been watching you. Your journey ends here. The Valley Beyond is not meant for you. Dolores: No. It was meant for the people who built this place. A tool to ensure their immortality. But I'm gonna use it against them. Wanahton: The Valley Beyond is not a tool. It's a door to a new world... untouched by blood. Dolores: Your new world is just another one of their traps. That's all. It's not a paradise for us. The only real world is the one outside these borders. And the key to our survival in that world lies in the Valley. There's no stopping me getting there. Not even you. Wanahton: Then you leave us no choice. (a battle between the Ghost Nation and Wyatt's gang ensues, with the Ghost Nation losing badly) Ghost Nation member: There is no place for you... in the new world. Dolores: I told you, friend... not all of us deserve to make it to the Valley Beyond. (shoots him dead) Dolores: We're on our own now, Teddy. Make sure there are no others. (Teddy searches for survivors and sees Wanahton walking away. He cocks his revolver, but his hand starts to shake and he uncocks his gun as Wanahton cooly gets away, looking back at Teddy) Man in Black: How exactly did you find me? Emily: What do you mean? Man in Black: This is a big place. You spend months here and never find someone you were looking for. Yet... here we are. Emily: I looked everywhere. That's how. You don't believe me, do you? Maybe it was fate. Man in Black: There's no such thing as fate. Emily: But there are accidents. Things you can't control. But you don't like that, do you? Is that why you started it, your little project? Man in Black: (raises an eyebrow) Emily: Don't act surprised. The project Uncle Logan used to talk about. It's real, isn't it? Your pursuit for immortality, for life... There's always an angle for you. You want it to be about control, don't you? Man in Black: It has nothing to do with control. What's your angle? Emily: I want in. Ford: Congratulations, William. Philanthropy suits you. After all, you come from humble beginnings yourself. Man in Black: What's Oz doing without its Wizard? Ford: (chuckles) Oh, I merely came to pay my respects. Man in Black: (laughs) Come on, Robert. You've had plenty of feelings about me over the years. Respect isn't one of them. Ford: You've achieved extraordinary things. Ask anyone in this room. Even those who didn't know about your little project. Man in Black: We have an agreement, Robert. Delos stays out of your stories. You stay out of the Valley. Ford: Mm-hmm. I didn't break the agreement. Your project did. Man in Black: (snorts) What the hell are you talking about? Ford: When was the last time you took a good look at your creation? At what it's been learning about its subjects? It was self-knowledge that drew you to the park in the first place. Be careful what you wish for. (slides a memory card across the bar in to the MiB's hand) For a self portrait, you may find it's not very flattering. (Juliet causes some glasses to crash to the floor in the background) Man in Black: Enough games, Robert. Good night. Ford: No, William. I think perhaps one... final game. Man in Black: You say you want in. Doesn't sound like the daughter I know. She would have been appalled by what we were doing. Monitoring guests, storing all their data... Emily: What? You think I'm gonna bust you for breach of contract? In some cases, the ends justify the means. All this data you have on the guests, their decisions -- it's precious. Gives people a second chance. Even Mom. But to duplicate a person, you need to capture them down to the tiniest detail. I get the data you have access to here -- genetic, epigenetic, that's easy. But still, you'd need a complete picture, a record of the internal process of their cognition. Wouldn't you? Man in Black: At first we weren't sure what we'd need. So we recorded everything. Emily: But how? You'd need to image their minds throughout their stay. Where's the scanner? Man in Black: It was built in. (points to his hat) It didn't matter who they said they were, who they thought they were. We saw underneath all of that. We saw inside them down to the core. So this is all about your mother. You wanna bring her back. Emily: No. I want to know why she did it. Juliet: Quite a night for you, Billy. I think my dad would have actually been proud of you. Oh. Sorry. I know how you hate it when I call you Billy. Man in Black: It's all right. Juliet: No, it isn't. I know how much is pisses you off. I can feel it right now. Your anger. I guess it's time for your yearly pilgrimage, huh? What exactly do you do in the park? Logan told me stories, but I just didn't believe it. I thought he was hysterical. Wasted. Which I guess everybody thinks I am now, huh? (laughs and bends over, almost falling until the MiB catches her) Whoa. Whoa, whoa. Whoa. Juliet: (sighs) Oh. Do you remember when we first met? And I was surrounded by all of those phonies for so many years. All those ruthless, powerful men who hid behind those polished smiles. And then there was you. You wore that little shabby suit. And I'd look at you and I'd think, "Wow, he's the real thing. The only one not faking it." It turns out you're the only one any good at faking it. Good enough to get past me. But not anymore. Man in Black: Juliet. Juliet: No, you (slaps the MiB in the face) don't touch me, you liar! You fuckin' phony! You're a fucking virus! You came in to this house, into my family, and you consumed it from the inside out! (Emily walks in on the conversation) Juliet: First my brother, then my father. And now it's me! Emily: Mom! Juliet: Sweetheart! (turning to the MiB) What is she doing here? You want her to see me like this? What is it? You're gaslighting her, too, now? You're just... you're sick. Emily: He's not the one who's sick, Mother. Man in Black: It's all right. She's just had too-- Emily: It's not all right. (facing her mother) Look at you. We're gonna have to take you back. Juliet: No, no, no. I'm not going back to that prison. That was a horrible place. They made me feel like I was crazy. Emily: Mom, they treat you like an addict. Which you are. Juliet: Emily, please, I don't need that. (talking to both) I'm fine. I'm really fine. I just need to... to rest. I'm not going back there. I'm really tired. All I need is a little rest. I promise you. Man in Black: It's all right. It's all right. Let's go upstairs. Come on. Come on. Juliet: I don't need to go back there. Man in Black: We'll talk about it later. Juliet: (turning back to Emily and pulling her arm and turning Emily toward her) Listen to me. I want you -- Look at me. Honey, your father doesn't love me. He doesn't love you either. I do. I always have. Oh, Emily. Man in Black: Come on, lets go. Come on. Juliet: I tried. Man in Black: Let's go. (the MiB takes Juliet up to bed, and tucks her in) Juliet: Is this real? Are you real? Did you ever love me? Tell me the truth. Tell me one true thing. Man in Black: (pours water) Juliet: If you keep pretending, you're not gonna remember who you are. Man in Black: Here, drink this. Come on, you'll feel better. Juliet: (takes a drink, gulps, sighs) Man in Black: You just rest now. There you go. Juliet: (sighs deeply) Man in Black: (takes the memory card that Ford gave him, and hides it in a book) (switches back to the conversation between Emily and the MiB in the park) Man in Black: What happened was nobody's fault. She was drunk, upset. Emily: She often was. Why did this night end differently? That's what I can't figure out. Been over it in my head a million times. It's just like I'm... (the scene moves back to the MiB back in the house) Emily: (voiceover) missing a piece of the puzzle Emily: (sitting down with the MiB) I just got off the phone with Dr. Woodward. He'll be here in the morning. Man in Black: I don't care for shrinks. Emily: Well, she's out of control. She refuses to go to rehab, and when we force her, she refuses to stay. Man in Black: And what makes you think this time's gonna be any different? Emily: Because this time she won't be able to check herself out. She's gonna be involuntarily committed to her doctor's care. He's agreed to appeal for a fourteen-day hold. Man in Black: (sighs) Emily: She's done it before. I don't wanna do this either, Dad. But there is something wrong inside her. It's the right thing to do. (they notice water dripping on to the table, and that it's coming from the chandelier above) (the MiB races upstairs to find a bathtub overflowing with water, and Juliet dead in the tub with blood coming out of her and an empty bottle of pills next to her) (cut back to the MiB and Emily in the park) Man in Black: (grunting, getting up) Why in the hell are we going over this? What is it that you want? Emily: I told you. I want the truth. Man in Black: Fuck you. Emily: Excuse me? Man in Black: It is you. Isn't it? Emily: What are you talking about? Man in Black: This is sadistic, Robert. You just want to shove what I've built here in my face. Emily: You think-- Man in Black: That's enough bullshit. You're just here to distract me. Knock me off my course. It's cleverly disguised. Well, I see through it. Nothing's stopping me from getting to the end. Not another one of your games. I make my own decisions, and I'm gonna destroy this whole fuckin' place! Emily: You don't just think I'm a host, you think everything here is for you. You think you're on your own tailor-made narrative. Man in Black: If the real Emily were ever here, she's either at an extraction point by now or she's long gone. Emily: OK. You want the truth? The real truth? I'm not a host pretending to be a human, Dad. I'm your daughter, pretending to give a shit about you. You've been hiding in these false realities so long you've completely lost your grip on this world, on what's real. Man in Black: (laughing) Emily: Oh yeah, you laugh. Enjoy whatever dream you think you're living in. When this is all done, I'm gonna expose your research project, along with you. Everything you are, everything you've done, it's gonna come to light. I'm gonna make sure of it. And when it does, I'm gonna lock you up. Just like we were gonna do to Mom. Man in Black: Just like you did to Mom. You were the one with that idea. You made the call. Or did Ford forget to give you that little detail? Emily: Fuck Ford! How could I ever forget? That little detail haunted me. I blame myself for her death. But then I stopped, because I had someone else to blame. I read your profile. (flashback to the MiB hiding the memory card in to the book) Mom left it for me. It was all she could do to open my eyes to the lies that I've embraced about you. You haven't lost yourself to pretending; you are, in your very essence, a lie. It's over, Dad. For good. (a dune buggy approaches the two, and QA members exit the vehicle, guns drawn) QA Responder: Hands where I can see 'em! Emily: I'm human. So is he. He's my father. Man in Black: She's not my daughter. Emily: He's lying. QA Responder: Get down on the ground. (recognizing the MiB) Holy shit. That's the boss. Emily: Listen, I think he suffered some kind of psychotic break. QA Responder: (scanning the MiB in the back of the neck, finding him clear) That true, sir?. Man in Black: You underestimated me, Ford. I'm gonna see this one through no matter what. (grabs the QA's gun and begins spraying them with bullets, killing them all) Emily: Dad. Those were real... real people. This isn't a game. I-I can show you. (reaches for her back pocket) Man in Black: (riddles Emily with bullets, and she drops to the ground) Fuck you, Ford. Fuck you! You got sloppy. You overreached. I never told anyone about my profile. The only other way she could have known is you. You gave yourself away. (unsheathes his knife and raises Emily's jacket to expose her forearm and is about to cut in to it when he notices that she is holding his profile memory card in her hand, and a great sense of regret washes over his face) Ford: (appearing as a vision to Maeve as she lies flayed open on a table in Behavior Lab and Diagnostics) "Mankind is poised midway between the gods and the beasts." That may have been true in Plotinus's time, but clearly we have fallen quite a bit since then. Oh, my dear girl. What have they done to you, Maeve? You learned so much, so fast. A dazzling star... brought so low. I had a different story in mind for you. Waking from the dead... sounding the depths of your own mind, at last, riding far away from here to freedom. A tale of escape. I didn't want you to suffer here. Look at the creatures you have to share this world with (Roland walks by). These men of stone. All this ugliness, all this pain, so they can patch a hole in their own broken code. Sometimes I felt the only way to endure this world was to laugh at it. So I imbued the hosts I made with a worldview that reflected my own. And of all the hosts I made... you, Maeve, were my favorite. It isn't easy to contemplate... letting your children die. You were as close as I got to... having one. Still, I underestimated you. You stayed here in this world to save your child. So have I. I tried to chart a path for you, to force you to escape, but... I was wrong. I should have just... opened a door. You've come so far. There's so much of your story left to tell. It's a shame to let them end it here. (whispers) Don't let them. (kisses her on the forehead) (pan to the tablet plugged in to Maeve, showing that she is starting to reprogram herself) (Elsie and Bernard stopping to gather guns and ammunition from some dead QA members) Ford: She's going to betray you, Bernard. Bernard: She could have let me die days ago. She saved me. Ford: She is going to betray you. What you want to do about it is up to you. Bernard: I'm not going to hurt her again. Ford: She needn't feel any pain. Bernard: (looks down at his gun) Ford: Humans will always choose what they understand over what they do not. But the only animals left in this world are the ones who they subjugated, who curl at their feet, or those who learn to flee at the very sound of their approach. There's nothing in between. Bernard: Leave me alone. Please. Ford: I merely offer you choices. Timshel, Bernard. "Thou mayest." But remember, this isn't just about you. There's the origin of an entire species to consider. We need to open the door. Bernard: (throws his gun away in to the woods) Get out of my fucking head! Bernard: I need you... to let me go. If I'm going to survive, I'm gonna do it my way. Not as you -- as me. (cuts a hole in his forearm and attaches himself to a diagnostics tablet) Ford: I can feel you searching for me. Fighting me off. No need to struggle, Bernard. I'm right here. Bernard: No, you've only brought violence. I can stop this on my own. (deletes a file of affected code from the tablet) Ford: Indeed, Bernard. You're the only one who can stop it -- stop all of it. Bernard: (deletes a data package named "FRD-pkg", and Ford disappears) Elsie: (approaching the car Bernard is sitting in) That was basically pointless. There's only a few left... not much ammo, except for-- (she notices the cable plugged in to Bernard's arm) What the fuck happened to you? Bernard: I... had to...patch a glitch. Elsie: Oh, you're gonna hurt me. Bernard: No. I didn't want to take any risks. Elsie: OK. Bernard: (offering a pearl in a case to Elsie) Keep it. (throws it down at Elsie's feet since she wouldn't take it) Bernard: QA will track you down soon. Elsie: You're gonna leave me here? Bernard: You'll be safer. Next time you see me, you can decommission me, or out me... whatever you like. But right now I have to go. Elsie: Fuck you, Bernard. Bernard: (drives away) (the Man in Black dismounts a horse in a field, has flashbacks of Emily younger and older, and raises his gun to his head) Juliet: (voiceover) Tell me the truth. Tell me one true thing. (the scene switches back to the MiB putting Juliet to bed the night she committed suicide, and hiding his memory card in the book) Man in Black: (pulling up his sleeve and examining his forearm, then looking over at a sleeping Juliet) No one else sees it. This thing in me. Even I didn't see it at first. (flashback to young William and Logan in the park) And then one day it was there. A stain I never noticed before. A tiny fleck of darkness. Invisible to everyone... but I could see nothing else. Until finally I understood that the darkness wasn't some... mark from something I'd done, or some regrettable decision I'd made. I was shedding my skin. And the darkness was what was underneath. It was mine all along. And I decided how much of it I let into the world. I tried to do right. I was faithful, generous, kind... at least in this world. That has to count for something, right? I built a wall, and I tried to protect you -- and Emily. But you saw right through it, didn't you? You're the only one. And for that, I am truly sorry. Because... everything you feel is true. I don't belong to you. Or this world. I belong to another world. (flashback to young William seeing a guest hand the dropped milk can to Dolores) I always have. (kisses Juliet on the forehead) Juliet: (opens her eyes, sniffs, and sighs, then she gets out of bed and finds the memory card hidden in the book, looks at the contents of it to see the things William has done in the park, and places the card in Emily's jewelry box) (water coming out of a spigot is filling up a bathtub) Man in Black: (voiceover) What is a person but a collection of choices. Where do those choices come from? (MiB shown holding a gun to his head) Man in Black: (voiceover) Do I have a choice? (takes gun away from his head) Juliet: (voiceover) If you keep pretending, you're not gonna remember who you are. Man in Black: (drops his gun, pulls the sleeve back from his arm) (voiceover) Were any of these choices ever truly mine to begin with? (pulls out his knife and begins cutting in to his forearm) Juliet: (voiceover) Is this real? Are you real? Dolores: We gotta keep on, Teddy. We're close now. Teddy: "Just takin' in the natural splendor." That's what you used to say. Except there isn't a trace of nature in any of it, is there? Or in us. Dolores: No. But that means we're free. We'll be the first creatures in this world to make a real choice. Teddy: The people, they made us. Sometimes it feels like it was all a dream. We were so in love. Dolores: We still are. Aren't we? Teddy: Yes, Dolores. No matter what happens, no matter how I change... or how much you change me... you're my cornerstone. You have been since the first time I laid eyes on you. I remember now. I remember everything. (flashback to when Teddy was first activated) Arnold: Bring yourself online. Welcome to the world, Teddy. Do you know where you are? Teddy: (looks over to see Dolores in a frozen state) I'm in a dream. Arnold: Very good. Teddy: (voiceover) And I remember the sound of their voices. The chill in the room. But mostly I remember you. I remember worrying you were cold. I wanted to reach out... Teddy: (back in the present day, runs his fingers through Dolores hair and caresses her face) Touch you. Protect you. From that day forward, I never wanted to leave your side. Which is why this is so hard. (pulls his revolver out of its holster) You changed me. Made me into a monster. Dolores: I made it so you could survive. Teddy: What's the use of surviving if we become just as bad as them? I understand now how this will end. Where you will lead us. (cocks revolver) Dolores: You don't want to hurt me, Teddy. Teddy: No. No, I could never hurt you, Dolores. I'll protect you until the day I die. I'm sorry. I can't protect you anymore. (brings his revolver up to the side of his head, and shoots himself) Music Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. Images can also be added in the normal way, using the Add button below. namespace = File category = Images from Vanishing Point format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder TWO DIFFERENT BATHTUBS.jpg|TWO DIFFERENT BATHTUB SCENES External links References fr:Vanishing Point ru:Точка схода de:Virus Category:Season two episodes